We Don't Know What Is Missing
by Haylis
Summary: The story you didn't know existed; the one of a shattered friendship. The episode which crashed two people forever, and damned them both to the wrong road. The story of Gilderoy and Bellatrix.


A/N: For 'Rising From The Flames's competition 'The Four Houses Competition'. With the Ravenclaw House: My character was Gilderoy Lockhart, my genre 'Friendship', my prompt 'Backwards' and my quote "The small act of paying attention can take you a long way." by Keanu Reeves.

**We Don't Know What Is Missing**

"You are terrible at that spell Lockhart! Really, you are _awful_! It can only be out of pity that you got into the Ravenclaw House. Or maybe you were just too selfish for the Hufflegeaks! A luck for me, because if you had been in the Hufflepuff House, we wouldn't have been able to be friends. I mean it is bad enough you're a mudblood, but if you had been a Hufflepuff too… On second thought it's probably that dirty blood of yours which is the problem. It is clouding your mind."

"I wish there was a way to clean it. It's not fun being so… dirty"

"I pity you. But maybe you should just be glad that you haven't gone down to their level – at least you know there is something wrong with you –and you regret it. They are actually _proud_ of it."

"It's awful. How can't they see it? We're dirty, and maybe if they would realize it we would be able to stop this – this sickness."

"You may be bad at spells but you defiantly aren't stupid. At least you have your head screwed on right. Maybe if you are humble enough, the Lord will excuse your bad blood. But we'll defiantly have to work on those terrible spells of yours. If you want a chance, you need to learn to pay attention!"

"I'll try again."

"Good." … "What are you waiting for Lockhart? Get started!"

"You don't have to yell!"

"But why aren't you starting then? I thought maybe you were different than the rest – But was I wrong? Or were you just deaf for a second?"

"I am not deaf, and I am different than the rest!"

"Well why aren't you starting? You are not paying any attention at all – If you just could learn to do that, maybe you would see that the small act of doing so, could take you a long way down! But it seems you are more interested in studying your nails. What are you, a girl?"

"No I am_ not, _and I was not studying my nai-"

"Yes you were. I know you well enough to know that two minutes can't pass before you have to look at some part of yourself."

"Well you're not afraid of showing of either! I saw you hexing that girl, what's-her-name…?"

"Mary Macdonald, and who cares? I am a pureblood, and mudbloods like her need to learn their places."

"I am a mudblood too, what about me? Do I need to learn my place too?"

"You're are different, you know that. You worked hard to be where you are today."

"But I am still a mudblood. You have never, ever showed any form of kindness towards anyone like me."

"…You're different."

"Why am I different? Is it because of my beautiful hair, or _simply_ my charming smile?"

"Why are you still talking? Didn't I say you needed to _**focus**_?"

"I will!"

"Then why aren't you getting started?"

"Because I can't while you are yelling at me, Bellatrix!"

"I only began yelling at you after you didn't start!"

"Or after you couldn't answer which of the two charmed you the most; my hair or my smile."

"You did not say that!"

"Well, I said something like it!"

"There we have the centre of the problem – like it, almost, _nearly_; that is never enough. You have to aim for perfection, or you will never success in anything!"

"That wasn't what we were talking about; we were talking about my smile and my-"

"You are always talking about yourself – as I said, you are a _girl_."

"I am not a girl, I can't help that my smile is so charming, like you can't help hexing others"

"That is not the same thing. And will you do that spell, _**now**_?"

"_Fine._"

"Finally."

"You don't seem very angry, given that you are _smiling_,"

"Where is that spell I was asking for?"

"You don't have to hide it, I know you were smiling because of my wonderful smile –"

"I was not smiling!"

"It seems you have forgotten. Good that this spell you keep wanting me to do is meant to bring out memories,"

"No it is-!"

"_Oblivate!"_

…

"So can you remember now?"

"Remember what your disgusting mudblood?"

"I thought-"

"_Thinking_ doesn't help; you need to know things, foolish dirt blood. And what was I supposed to remember?"

"You were supposed to remember that you smiled because of my charming smile, but I guess the 'Oblivate spell doesn't quite work on stuck-upness"

"What are you talking about? I would never smile at a disgusting mudblood. And just so you know it, the 'Oblivate' spell is meant to make people forget, not remember. Are you wearing the wrong ropes? Because according to them you are a Ravenclaw, but that just can't be right, seeing how idiotic you are.

"But you said that I was different than the rest of the mudbloods,"

"Different? No mudbloods are different, they are all the same, all equally disgusting."

"But we are friends Bellatrix-"

"Friends? The only thing I know about you is that you are a mudblood and apparently a Ravenclaw, if you really are wearing the right ropes. And I don't need to know more about you, and I certainly don't want to, mudblood. Now get away from my eyesight, unless you want to try out some of my spells… I could use someone to practice on."

"I **got** it Bellatrix! I need to pay attention, or else things will only backfire on me. You don't have to play your little game anymore. I know a lot about you too, and I know you love your games but I am afraid you have lost."

"Just go backwards through the door now, and I won't hurt you… much."

"Very funny-"

"_Crucio!"_


End file.
